


Parastin

by norinorinana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinorinana/pseuds/norinorinana
Summary: "Of course I'm picking you, I mean are you serious? You're gorgeous, even all worked up like this," he wiped the tears from Minghao's cheeks again, "everyone else is so boring, who else do you see going out of their way to not get picked like you are? You've interested me."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit of information about this fic and it's plot incase anyone is confused when they begin reading ;  
> After years of countless public executions and public beheading, the lower class raided the royal palace, making their voices heard. A compromise was created to maintain everlasting peace between the classes. Every member of the royal family must choose a partner from the lower class, when they become of age. In return, the parliament and royal family will work to achieve the wishes of the lower class, while maintaining a working, stable system for all.  
> Anyways! Hopefully you enjoy! <3

The blinding rays of light leaked in through the window, making Myungho snarl and flip the thin sheets over his face. Of course the boy wasn't a morning person, who is? But Myungho's hate for the morning sun was stronger than most people's. He despised the sun, in fact he loathed anything in the similar color. It reminded him of happiness, and Myungho did NOT like happiness.

But, like any other time, he pushed his thoughts aside, and rolled out of his bed. Once his feet hit the ground, he remembered what day it was. A chill sent itself from his toes all the way up his spine and sparked something in his brain that made him even angrier than before. Something he hated more than the sun, princes.

Almost immediately his veins felt as if they were pumping adrenaline straight to his weak little heart. That was enough to carry him to his wardrobe, snatching clothes from it left and right, not that he had many, he just grabbed anything that he could fit in the little bundle. He threw on a beat up pair of loafers before stepping out into the hallway, slinging his belongings over one arm.

His roommate also made his way out into the hallway, "Uhhh," he said, quite dumbfounded. Myungho gave him that look, which in turn made the other raise his hands up in defense.

"I already told you the plan Non, aren't you coming with me?" The older had hope in his eyes. Of course he wanted his best friend to come with him, he was hella bulky, they could easily make it away together.

Vernon sighed, "Minghao," the named boy felt his heart flutter slightly, no one ever called him that.

The younger slowly strided over to the older yet much smaller boy, placing a careful hand on his shoulder. They made eye contact for a second, which Minghao ultimately panicked from and looked to the ground.

It's not like he had a crush on his friend, Myungho has never even thought of the other in that way. But the gaze he was receiving was anything but good if he really wanted to do this.

"I guess that's a no," the older said, flinching a little when his roommate sighed, retracting his hand.

"You know this is a bad idea Myung, I understand how you feel but I just don't think-"

"You don't think I'm strong enough," Minghao cut him off.

"No no, that's not what I meant," Vernon tried to reason but the older just wasn't having it, slowly stepping back and folding in on himself, totally deflated.

"But that's what you were thinking, I already know," he said in despair. Minghao was known to be weak, and he was also known to never be strong enough.

"Hey," Vernon squatted slightly, placing himself in his friend's view, "I'm not like everyone else okay? I don't think like that and you know it. I just don't think it's a good idea Ming. Seriously, look at the guards, do you really think they'll just let you slip past?"

That made Minghao feel even worse, how was he going to make it past those guys anyway? He understood why people thought he was so weak, because he really was. The diseases he had made it extremely hard to perform almost any physical activities. But that didn't stop him from trying any other time, why would that stop him from trying now?

There was no way that Minghao was going to let himself get picked, no way. He already decided that, so the one way that he could make sure, was to run away.

He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Vernon walking away to open the door for a very impatient knocker. The knocking only got louder as the younger made his way to it.

"Vernon!" Myungho whisper-yelled, which made his friend snap his head around, clutching his hand around the door handle. The younger starred for a moment before throwing out a stream of curses.

Go out the back door, I'll tell them that you left for the market earlier, he mouthed to his roommate.

Minghao wasted no time in following the directions, rounding the corner as he heard Vernon finally open the front door, lying to the guards about his friend's whereabouts. Once he reached the backyard, he scanned his eyes over the area, thinking up the best escape plan possible. Deciding on taking a random path to the outskirts of the town, Myungho kept his head as low as possible. It's not like anyone knew about the path anyway, but there was always a chance that someone could find him and turn him in.

Once the trees thinned and the end of the trail was near, Minghao pulled a cap over the top of his head, sneakily making his way around a vendor without being caught. Hope sparked in his eyes, there was no one near and he could practically taste freedom on his tongue.

But just as he spotted the back gates that lead to the outside of the town, someone also spotted him. A large guard shouted his way, which sent Myungho running.

His skinny legs flew as fast as they could, wind whipping at his face, bringing forth tears that stain his eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far before he felt a large hand pull him back by his t-shirt, which sent a choked out noise from his throat. He tried to get away, he really did, but he was already so tired from bolting in the first place.

His tear stained eyes were now more than just stained, his vision blurred as his emotions took over, not really understanding what was even going on. He looked around slightly, noticing the guard that had originally found him was now clutching his left arm with so much strength that it felt as if the large hand would actually crush his bones.

Myungho was thrashing around, trying his hardest to get out of the strong grasp, that only caused more pain, this time from his right arm. Another guard had made their way over and was now applying the same amount of pressure on Minghao's other arm. All hope had left the boy's body as his fight slowly left him along with it, going limp in the grasp of each guard  
That's when he noticed another boy, much taller than him, making his way over to where he was being held. He looked regal, almost too perfect, and that made Myungho angry, but of course that didn't show, he was much too saddened for any other emotion to take over. As the boy got closer, the grip on either side of Minghao's body got tighter, sending a shrill scream out of his mouth, his knees buckling slightly as the pain took over. There would definitely be bruises.

"Don't grip so fucking tight," the royale looking boy said, Minghao didn't notice how close he had acually come. His words made the guards loosen their grips, bowing slightly but still making sure that the boy they were holding wouldn't get away, not that he would even try anyway.

As he was staring at the ground, Myungho noticed the boy in front of him come even closer, feet making their way into his line of sight. Tears were still falling down his face but not as fast as before, he could see at least.  
"Let him go, I'll handle it from here," With that, Myungho was dropped to the ground with a slight thud. The shorts he had on became dirty, his knees making contact with the hard gravel, sending a sharp pain through his body. He heard as the guards walked in a different direction, not that he cared anyway, he gave up with caring as soon as he felt the first hand on his shirt.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the other boy crouch down slightly in front of him, placing Minghao's chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing the boy to look up and into his eyes. Once they made eye contact the royale looking boy cooed, bringing his other hand up to wipe the tears away from Minghao's cheeks.

The boy didn't resist, letting it all happen as agony rolled off his back in waves.  
"So you tried to escape huh? Why is that? Didn't want to be picked?" the boy spoke up, Minghao responding by ripping his head away from the boy's hold and facing downwards again. His tears began to flow faster as his body became weaker, shoulders slumping as he almost fell over from exhaustion.

"You know, even if you had simply stayed with the others during the ceremony I still would have picked you, this incident just urges me to do so more," the words make Myungho flip his head up, eyes blow wide open as he couldn't even comprehend what was coming out of the boy's mouth.

"W-what what do you mean pick me? Y-you're not picking me right? You can't- you can't pick me," Minghao let the words fall from his mouth, his shoulders shaking ever more.  
This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening-

"Of course I'm picking you, I mean are you serious? You're gorgeous, even all worked up like this," he wiped the tears from Minghao's cheeks again, "everyone else is so boring, who else do you see going out of their way to not get picked like you are? You've interested me."


	2. TWO

Minghao was led back towards the village, guards on each side of him in case he made a run for the woods. The prince walked in front of them, occasionally sending small waves and smiles to passing commoners. As the line neared, Minghao could feel his legs start to give out from all the running and walking. Noticing his slow movements, the guards pushed him along, which made everything worse.

"W-Wait, please. Give me a second." Minghao pleaded, dropping to his knees. "I can move, j-just hold on."

Minghao sat on the ground, panting and stretching to help the dull pain in his muscles. Vernon would usually be here to help him to his bed, or anywhere somewhat soft. The prince stood there, towering over him, blocking the blinding sun.

"Stand up." The prince said sternly.

"O-Okay." Minghao complied, not wanting to injure himself more. He slowly rose to his feet, a little shaky but mostly balanced. He kept his eyes on the ground, shifting his weight between legs.

"Get on." The prince said, crouching down with his back towards Minghao.

"N-No. I'm not allowed to touch..you.."

"I'm giving you permission."

"It's against the law. I'll die if I do." Minghao barked back.

"Fine." The prince said, standing up and staring directly into Minghao's eyes. He hesitated before grabbing Minghao's waist and legs, hoisting him up into a bridal position. Minghao was stunned, thrashing a little in his arms.

"Stop moving." The prince said in his ear, sending chills down his back. Minghao stopped moving, staring at the ground in embarrassment as he watched the line of shoes come into view.

"Myungho!" He heard Vernon yell out. Minghao's head instantly popped up, scanning the line for his friend. When he found him, he knocked himself out of the prince's hold, limping his way to the line. He crashed into Vernon's arms, hugging him as hard as he could. Vernon had a cut on his face, probably a punishment for lying. Minghao felt guilty, having been the only possible cause of that cut.

"You okay Hao?"

"I-I'm okay. I....I'm sorry Non, you don't deserve this." Minghao said with teary eyes, burying his face into Vernon's neck.

"Stand for your Princes." A guard yelled at them with a rough voice, scaring Minghao. Vernon helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady. The guard yanked them apart, forcing Vernon further down the line, crushing Minghao into pieces.

"The Princes will now choose their person. May the Gods be in your favor." The announcer spoke up towards the crowd, reading off of a flimsy piece of paper.

"Prince Junhui will choose first."

Junhui. That's his name. Junhui? Sounds Chinese.

Junhui instantly walked up to Minghao, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from the line. Minghao looked over to Vernon, mouthing It's okay over and over again. Junhui kept his hand on Minghao's, steading him everytime he got lightheaded.

"The Prince has chosen his person. Now, Prince Seungkwan will choose." Minghao blanked out for the rest, only staring at Vernon, praying he doesn't get picked.

Seungkwan walked up and down the line at least 3 times, scanning over every single person before stopping around Vernon. Minghao felt his heart drop, closing his eyes and praying to whatever God would listen. He opened his eyes just to watch Seungkwan grab Vernon's hand and drag him towards the carriage.

"No.." Minghao whispered, shaking and thrashing out of Jun's hold. "NO!" He screamed this time, getting the attention of everyone around them.

"If you don't shut up, you'll get beheaded or forced into the dungeon." Jun muttered, holding Minghao back. "and, you'll kill him too."

Minghao bursted into tears, wailing out for Vernon, watching his blurry form get shoved into the carriage. Jun hoisted Minghao up and led him into his own carriage before taking a seat across from him. Minghao says nothing, just stared out of the window, eyes never looking away from the carriage behind them.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but the carriage comes to a halt and Jun is patiently waiting for the boy to move. Minghao watches as Vernon comes out of the carriage, falling down to his knees as the guards pull him up, leading him into the palace.

Minghao, adrenaline pumping through his weak body, shoves open the carriage door, only to trip and fall to the ground. He gets back on his feet slowly before being pulled back by a strong arm.

"No. Wait. You'll see him in a second. Stay with me or you both die." Junhui whispers in his ear again, losing his grip on Minghao. Minghao stays still as Jun walks him into the large doors of the palace. The palace looks like a normal mansion from the front, but extends to be the size of at least 3 mansions. It's big, too big for Minghao's liking.

Minghao is led into the double doors, where he sees Vernon getting slapped in the face by a guard. Minghao, thrashing in Junhui's hold, collapses onto the ground, heaving for air.

"HAO!" Vernon screams, shoving the guard to the side, sliding over to Minghao. Minghao can see the blurry outline of the guards rushing over to pull Vernon away when he sees Seungkwan wave his hand slightly, making the guards leave the room.

"Why did you have to choose such a weakling Jun? What are you going to do with him, fuck him?" Seungkwan snickers, a smug look on his face.

"You know what? Fuck you." Vernon says suddenly, holding Minghao closer. Minghao can feel himself growing weaker, his lungs feel like they're collapsing on him. He's too weak.

"Do you really think he's worth all of this? He's nothing." Seungkwan barks back, clearly frustrated at Vernon's outburst. "Look at him! He can barely breathe."

"If you don't get a FUCKING doctor in here, I will carry his ass out of this palace." Vernon yells at Seungkwan, anger taking over him. "I don't care if I HAVE TO KILL EVERY GUARD."

"Go ahead, let's see how far you get," Seungkwan snickers.

Vernon lifts Minghao up with ease, making Seungkwan look in awe at the strength Vernon carries. Jun stands at the side, unaffected at the scene. Vernon begins to walk towards the palace doors when a voice calls out.

"If you do that, he isn't going to make it," Junhui says out of the blue, causing Vernon to freeze into place, "He's clearly struggling, he won't get the necessary help wherever you're going."

"Prince Junhui? The guards said you need me?" A man walks into the room, looking at everyone and then to Minghao. "Oh dear god. DOKYEOM!" He calls out, running over to Minghao. Soonly after, another young man makes his way over as well, which Vernon can only assume goes by the name Dokyeom.

"What the hell happened?"

"He h-has a blood condition," Vernon whispers, laying Minghao on the awfully clean floors, "He's never been like this."

"What blood condition?" The man asks, checking Mignhao's breathing and pulse.

"Thal....Thala something," Vernon pauses, "His mother had it."

"Thalassemia," the man says, staring at Dokyeom. They give each other a look before nodding, quickly carrying the boy away. Vernon watches as they leave, Junhui following close behind.

Standing up and sweeping off his pants, he begins to go after the quad. Before he can get very far, Seungkwan grips his arm. Vernon stops in his place, whipping his head around to meet the eyes of the former.

"Fucking touch me again, and I'll rip off YOUR FUCKING DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT," venom laces his words, obviously startling the boy who had grabbed him. Slowly, he retracts his hand, finding himself submissive to the other boy.

"O-okay listen, I know y'all are besties or whatever the hell you are, but you can't go with them right now. Junhui can't even accompany the trio, he's only going to await your friend outside of the infirmary. Jisoo and Dokyeom like to work in silence," Seungkwan says, softer and less prissy.

"Why did you choose me. I hope you had another reason because I'm not gonna make a good wife. And you're not fucking me,"

Seungkwan was visually taken aback, mouth agape as he tried to think of a good comeback.

"I-I have you know that PLENTY of other people would let me FUCK THEM," the shorter's voice cracked continuously, lips protruding as he waves his hands around dramatically.

He's so caught up in what he'll say next that he doesn't even notice that Vernon has stepped closer, basically caging him against the wall.

Seungkwan immediately shuts up, heat spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Huh, isn't that something. The puppy's bark is always stronger than his bite isn't it?" Vernon makes sure to get as close as possible, speaking his words directly into the other's ear. Visible shivers run down Seungkwan's spine, looking down instead of up.

"So you aren't even gonna look at me now? I recall that you couldn't stop making eye contact when we were in the carriage earlier, what happened Seungkwannie?"

"D-don't just say that- don't give me a random nickname like I'm some- some kind of- of-"

"Some kind of- some kind of what?" The taller pinches Seungkwan's chin, forcing his head up, "use your words or I won't know what you're trying to say."

His words have a strong effect on the boy he had trapped, causing him to have a much softer tone of voice, "like some kind of pet."

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice makes its way into the room, causing both boys to turn their heads. Seungkwan's back immediately straightens his back, pushing Vernon away with all of his might.

"S-SEUNGCHEOL," he practically screams across the room at the unexpected visitor. Seungcheol raises one eyebrow knowing damn well he just caught them in the act.

Shaking his head slightly, he turns around on his heel, "There's a bedroom for a reason."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IS LOOKS LIKE!" the boy yells again, watching the back of the other as he makes his way back to where he appeared from. Whipping his head around, his eyes land back on a smirking Vernon, obviously proud of the scene that he had created.

"I can't believe I have to marry you," he mutters, rolling his eyes and strutting away from the boy.

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" Vernon yells, deciding to add an, "Seungkwannie!" at the end, just to tick the boy off further.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
